


I Know You Like the Back of My Hand

by pistol_red



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Gross, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistol_red/pseuds/pistol_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpy always liked hanging out with Kaner and looking out for him after their parents had married. He didn't see why being older and in the NHL would makes things any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Like the Back of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things very important to know about this fic:  
> 1\. I really can't write.  
> 2\. Like, it's bad. I can't do tension.....or anything.  
> 3\. I am having major problems writing Sharpy. I don't know why. It's odd, but he feels really weird to me in my writing, so there's that.  
> 4\. A good portion of this story is when Kaner's a little kid which could be super creepy to people if you know what's to come so fair warning there, guys.  
> 5\. I basically capitalized all the nicknames(not sure if you're supposed to do that).  
> 6\. I don't have a beta, because betas are beautiful shiny pure souls and there aren't an endless supply of them wanting to do an unrewarding job for a stupid writer. So, ALL THE MISTAKES! YAY!
> 
> This takes place in a universe where a lot of facts/timelines dates are completely different and totally wrong in every way ever. Patrick Kane's sisters also don't exist in this universe which makes me feel terrible(in my defense, they were going to be in it but it became entirely about them and got off track-witches!) and everyone's parents are divorcing all over the place. If this makes you uncomfortable(dude it makes me uncomfortable) you probably shouldn't read this fic. Also, Chris is Sharpy's older brother but I have no idea what his actual age is so I improvised. 
> 
> Okay now the actual **WARNINGS** : first of all, the underage is only mentioned in passing and is not Sharpy/Kaner it's Sharpy/OFC. I think some of the characters I wrote are sexist assholes. There's sex, there's a bit of rough sex(just mentioned really), and oh yeah, THEY'RE SORT OF STEP-BROTHERS(it's really convoluted). So there's that. I'm pretty sure there's a random mention of a daddy!kink in there somewhere. There is a seven year age difference and the characters meet and form a brotherly relationship when one's like nine and the other's sixteen. They don't see each other for quite a few years and I divorced too many people to write this story kill me, which was the only way I justified writing this to myself but if any of that sounds creepy to you(as it probably should) you probably wouldn't want to read this. Tell me if I missed anything please!
> 
> Um, with that being said, enjoy?

Having your parents spilt up in middle school is tough, but when your older brother isn’t ashamed to be seen with you and helps you prank the neighbors while your parents do everything they can think of to lessen the blow of it all, well, it could be a lot worse.

Though his parents spilt up, it’s amiable enough, and they both stay in Thunder Bay. Patrick spends most of his time staying at his dad’s house because that one has a makeshift hockey rink in the backyard. His mom understands, he calls her extra and talks too much and makes sure to buy her great Mother’s Day gifts.

It all becomes normal, boring even, and then his mom starts to date. Patrick gets used to it, at least better than Chris does. Chris sulks and snaps back at their mom in that moody teenager way for the first few weeks. Eventually though, they both get used to it, and both his mom and dad have had dates and even boyfriends and girlfriends. Patrick’s not really sure if that’s the appropriate word, but, he’ll go with it for now.

Patrick and Chris both know that Chris won’t make it to the NHL. It sucks, and Patrick feels an annoying pinch of guilt when he thinks about how his coaches talk to scouts about him and how he might make it to the NHL but not Chris. There's not much he can do about it though, so he just comes up with even better pranks that make Chris laugh a lot. 

Patrick mostly grows up in Thunder Bay. He gets his first girlfriend when he’s eleven. His dad thinks he’s a little young but his mom thinks it’s adorable. Her name is Helena and she wants to be a chemist when she grows up. She has long dark brown hair and likes watching Patrick play hockey. Patrick thinks she’s basically perfect, but she ends it after three whole weeks because she didn't appreciate his sense of humor.

Patrick plays a lot more hockey, and he becomes Sharpy. The nickname spreads to most aspects of his life and soon, just after he hits fourteen, all his best friends are from hockey so everyone in school starts calling him Sharpy. He’s cool with it, it’s not very original, but Sharpy knows hockey players, and he knows that they’re not the smartest bunch. Sharpy considers himself to be somewhat smarter than all his teammates. They generally accept that this is true while grumbling and punching him (not that) lightly in the arm.

When he’s fifteen he gets his first serious girlfriend. Her name is Rebecca, Becky for short, and she’s an only child. Sharpy spends a lot of his free time in her bedroom when her parents are away at work making out in her bed, getting off and generally having a great time.

It’s not till it’s just before his sixteenth birthday, Christmas tree up and decorated in both his houses, lights and garlands strewn through the lawn and up the banister that his dad actually brings up a serious girlfriend that he's been seeing.

“Her name’s Donna,” he tells him and Chris gruffly, “She’s lovely, and I want you to meet her.”

Chris and Sharpy exchange glances but are not that surprised. They've met a boyfriend or two of their mom’s before, had dinner even. Sharpy didn't trust any of them and he got Chris to help him screw with their minds to see what kind of people they were and if any of them were man enough for their mother. They weren't. Their dad though, he had never specifically asked them to meet with any of his dates. They met one woman once, named Charlotte with curly brown hair who had a Labrador named Charlie, but that had been mostly an accidental meeting.

 This was new. This was serious. Sharpy shrugged though, he didn't want either of his parents to be lonely when he and Chris went away to college, and so serious dating was a pretty good thing in his eyes. College and the NHL was still years off though, so it wasn't an immediate concern.

Donna was nice, in a sort of intimidating way. She had moved to Thunder Bay with her son a couple months ago because of a great job offer. She was recently divorced and she seemed amused by Sharpy’s antics instead of angry or overwhelmed so he supposed that was a good sign.

He didn't think much about it after that until it was two days before Christmas and his day said, “How would you boys feel about Donna and her son coming over for Christmas? They don’t really know anyone else, and I wouldn't want that little boy to spend Christmas alone in a new place with just with his mom…”

“I’m cool with that,” Chris said with a shrug, they generally went back and forth from their mom and dad’s houses on Christmas anyway, so it wasn't like they couldn't escape if they wanted to.

“Patrick?” His dad asked expectantly. Sharpy put on a good natured grin on his face and said, “Sure, have Donna bring the little tyke over.”

His father smiled, looking both happy and relieved and for a moment, Sharpy just took it in and felt satisfied.

Sharpy and Chris spend Christmas morning opening presents and generally acting like four year olds at their mom’s house while she watches them and smiles fondly, drinking hot chocolate.

Sharpy and Chris got each other somewhat destructive gag gifts to the surprise of absolutely no one. Sharpy won by a long shot even though Chris loudly proclaims to anyway that will listen that it wasn't a contest, wiping pie and tomato sauce from his face.

When Sharpy and Chris go back to their dad’s house to have Christmas lunch, a small car is parked in the driveway and Sharpy guesses that it belongs to Donna and her son, also named Patrick if he remembers correctly.

Sharpy lets himself in and finds his dad seated by the fireplace with Donna and a little blond boy about nine years old who must be Patrick.

Donna noticed them when they entered and she smiled, “Merry Christmas, boys!”

Sharpy smiles widely and says, “And Merry Christmas to you to Donna. I must say you look lovely today.” He adds a flirtatiously wink on the end.

Donna simply raises an amused eyebrow while his dad snorts loudly and says, “Now, now, behave. Boys, this is Patrick.”

Sharpy puts on his best Talking To Kids Face and smiles at him and says, “Hey buddy. I’m Patrick too but you can call me Sharpy. All of my teammates do.”

Patrick meets his eyes shyly and says, “I’m Kaner,” in almost a mumble.

Sharpy remembers Donna tell them that he plays hockey, that he’s good, really good, but then again most parents say that about their kids.

Chris introduces himself and they eat lunch, Donna and his dad carrying most of the conversation. Sharpy breaks in a few times to make a joke or two. He catches Kaner watching him with something like awe after he makes a crack with a sexual innuendo in it before he remembers that there’s a nine year old there, but a nine year old who’s staring at him like he just offered him a contract with the NHL. Sharpy grins at him and winks; this kid probably has a great sense of humor under that shyness if his liking Sharpy is anything to go by.

After they finish lunch Sharpy offers to take Kaner out on the rink in the back and his eyes light up immediately and his excitement pours out of him with a shout, and he takes off practically running towards the door, grabbing his skates out of his bag, rushing to put them on and go outside to skate.

Donna laughs and tells him that he better be prepared for what he just unleashed.

Sharpy soon finds out that Donna wasn't kidding. He is good. Not just good, he’s great. He’s _amazing._

Sharpy spends the next two hours skating in his backyard with his dad’s girlfriend’s nine year old kid who is going to _go places_ Sharpy can feel it, laughing and giving him pointers and tips while he watches excitedly and practically _preens_ under the praise Sharpy gives him. Sharpy thinks it’s kind of adorable actually.

They eventually have to go back inside once most parts of their bodies go numb and Donna flat out yells at Kaner, demanding that he come back inside and take off his skates, Kaner looking sad to get off the ice but almost interested and surprised when Sharpy tells him, “Well, we've got to go back in so you can open my present.”

It wasn't Sharpy’s idea; his dad had mentioned getting a present for the kid. Sharpy knew they were from Buffalo and was told by Donna that he didn't have the Sabers jersey Sharpy had picked up, so he haphazardly wrapped it in red paper and stuck a big white bow on top.

Kaner stared at it excitedly and practically tore it open; a lot of his shyness had evaporated during their skate.

He looked at the jersey for a few seconds and Sharpy found himself holding his breath, hoping that he’d like it before Kaner smiled hugely and pulled it over his head saying, “Thank you! Thank you!”

Sharpy beamed, “No problem, kiddo.” This shaped up to be a pretty great Christmas overall.

 

Sharpy starts spending more and more time with Donna and Kaner. Donna is around more, to the point where Sharpy has grown accustomed to seeing her car parked in the driveway and hearing her voice mixed with Kaner’s from down the stairs.

Kaner’s a pretty great kid. Donna brought him over on Sharpy’s birthday and he sang Happy Birthday terribly to him and spent the whole day hanging around next to him, seemingly excited whenever Sharpy talked about basically anything.

One of his friends commented on how annoying that must be, having a little kid follow you around all the time. Sharpy hadn't even really thought of it like that. Kaner loved hockey, was good at hockey, loves pranking people and he looks at Sharpy likes he’s got all the answers in the universe. It’s kind of awesome. Chris says it just feeds into Sharpy’s egotistical behavior, and that Kaner shouldn't spend so much time with him, but Sharpy totally knows that he just says that because Chris is jealous that Kaner likes him better.

 

Chris decided to choose to go to college in Florida at the beginning of the next summer. The news is somewhat overshadowed by his dad and Donna’s engagement. They had got Chris, Sharpy and Kaner all sitting around the dinning room table to tell them, his dad looking choked up and smiling brightly, Donna practically glowing and Sharpy was almost a little surprised that he didn't feel anything negative at all. His dad and Donna were great together, and now Kaner would officially be his little brother. Sharpy smiled right at Kaner across the table who looked a little shocked in the way you feel after you didn't expect your one in a million shot to go in the net but it did anyway. Kaner grinned back brightly and held out his fist across the table for Sharpy to bump.

His dad and Donna decided that they didn't want to wait to get married, and were going to have the wedding in only a month so that it would be before Chris would leave for college and that the whole family could be there.

 

The wedding was a small but nice affair. Sharpy helped Kaner get ready with his tux because he insisted to his mom that he get to walk her down the aisle and wanted to look just right.

When the vows were said and the rings exchanged, Kaner smiled excitedly at Sharpy before the priest said to kiss the bride, and he pulled a face. Sharpy laughed loudly and turned a few heads, his father glancing at him curiously, a smile on his face. This would be pretty good, he figured.

 

Later that summer Chris left for college and it was just him, his dad, Donna, and Kaner in the house. His mom had actually met Kaner and thought he was absolutely adorable, making Sharpy bring him over for lunch every now and then, where she would feed him cookies and coo over his too big Sabers jersey and ask him if he was making any new friends.

Before he knew it, school started up again, and so did hockey. Sharpy had less time for Kaner than he used to, feeling a sharp spike of guilt when he had to turn down taking Kaner out, going skating or just taking him to see a movie or telling him the secrets on how to prank somebody and get off scot free.  Kaner almost liked learning about new pranks and helping him screw with his friends more than he did skating. Almost.

Sharpy got back into school and hanging out with his friends, and playing hockey. Plus he even found himself a new girlfriend. It wasn't very hard; a lot of girls liked him.

Her name was Julie and she liked being held down and bitten a little, liked it when he grabbed her hair. She moaned roughly when he scrapped his nails down her skin, getting her to beg. Sharpy figured he might be a little bit kinky. That was fine by him though, and he found other girls after that that liked the same kind of thing he did.

Marissa was a serious enough girlfriend that he brought her home to meet his mom, then his dad, Donna and Kaner.

Kaner kind of stared at her in wonder and wouldn't stop asking her questions about everything. Marissa laughed, charmed by Kaner and later said, “You have the cutest little brother in the world”, Sharpy had just grinned knowingly and said, “You only say that now because you don’t know him.”

She had laughed and lightly hit him in the shoulder. Sharpy wasn't exactly joking when he said that. Kaner could be little brat when he wanted to be, hyperactive and demanding, but he still basically went with everything Sharpy said in the end. He wondered how long the little brother hero worship would last. He kind of hoped it would stick around for a little while longer.

 

It was Kaner’s tenth birthday before he knew it and he didn't find out that Kaner had turned down a party with some new friends at school for skating with Sharpy till a few weeks later. Sharpy was flattered, honestly, but he also thought that Kaner should probably hang out with his friends from school more often.

He said as much to Kaner who immediately shut down and got really quiet, agreeing to everything Sharpy said, his head hanging a little.

Sharpy didn't realize something was really wrong until he asked Kaner if he wanted to play a game of hockey out back and got turned down, Kaner mumbling something about having homework.

Sharpy realized pretty fast what was going on and hit himself lightly on the head, duh. He followed Kaner up to his room, his walls covered in posters, with his furniture set up in the same way as Sharpy’s.

“Hey, Kaner. Kiddo.”

Kaner looked up, “What?”

Sharpy sighed, “You know, when I said I wanted you to hang out with your friends more,” Kaner’s face closed off and Sharpy quickly continued, “I didn't mean that I wanted you gone, I just thought you should make good friends at your school, because they’ll be around you for a while…”

“You know I love having you around. You’re my little brother, aren't you?” Sharpy finished, smiling a little.

Kaner’s face had slowly been becoming more and more hopeful with each word until his face split into a wide smile. Before Sharpy knew it Kaner had flung himself into his arms, holding on tightly.

Sharpy hugged back, “There, there, buddy.”

Kaner snorted against his shoulder and said, quietly and seriously, “I like you more than my friends.”

Sharpy pulled back to look at Kaner. He wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Yeah? Well I like you more than my friends, but you need to make friends in school. It's important.”

Kaner had looked up at him while he’d been talking and ended up nodding at Sharpy, “Okay,” he said, “I’ll hang out with the dummies from school more.”

Sharpy laughed loudly and tweaked his nose before saying, “Just be sure to prank all of them for me, eh?”

Kaner nodded back excitedly and promised wholeheartedly. Sharpy thought he was probably failing his job as old brother if he was encouraging him to get in trouble, but to honest, Sharpy wouldn't have it any other way. He would probably fail in other ways too, he reckoned.

 

Sharpy turns seventeen and college starts looming, popping up more and more on his mind. He’s going to go for the NHL, but his parents want him to get a degree, and well, anything can happen, as much as he hates to admit it.

In the meantime he plays hockey and he hangs out with Kaner, teaching him new moves that he’s not allowed to do yet, Kaner staring up at him like he’s Jesus with a hockey stick.

 

Sharpy ends up playing for the Thunder Bay Kings and then the Thunder Bay Flyers. Kaner is beside himself with excitement and hell, so is Sharpy.

He likes his new team. Some of the guys are jackasses, but in a good way, and none of them can come close to beating him in assholery so it’s all fun.

Kaner loves going to his games and cheering him on, wearing his number. Sharpy likes it too. The boys on the team call Kaner his one man cheering squad and chirp Sharpy about it but Sharpy knows they all secretly wish they had a Kaner.

Sharpy’s out eating dinner at a great steakhouse that he goes to with the boys sometimes, but now just with his dad and Kaner. Not Donna, his dad says uncomfortably after a minute. And after only two beers his father lets it slip that Kaner is having some trouble on the team. He can tell it wasn't information he was supposed to know about by the way his dad glances at Kaner apologetically.

“What kind of trouble, Peeks?” Sharpy askss, Peeks being a relatively new nickname that he’s taken to calling Kaner, half to get the embarrassed but pleased reaction from him and half because he likes it and thinks it fits.

“It’s nothing,” Kaner muttered, “Just jackasses on my team.”

Sharpy could tell it was pretty serious from the way his dad didn't call Kaner out on his swearing.

Sharpy tried to get more out of Kaner but he could see how he was trying not to squirm and ended up leaving it at that.

Afterwards though, back at home with his dad, after Kaner had gone to sleep his dad said, “He gets bothered about his size sometimes. You know, he’s so _small.”_

Sharpy took that in and felt anger rise in his gut. His dad, catching the look on his face quickly said, “He doesn't want you to know, he needs to deal with this on his own.”

Sharpy got that. He got that Kaner was already little and needed to prove himself, by himself. But that didn't stop Sharpy from getting names and pranking the shit out of the little bastards. Meanly. He considered that because he was in his late teens and these kids were, you know, little, it was kind of unfair, but then his resolve hardened after talking with his teammates and how no one _beats up his little brother_ and gets away with it, screw your age.

Sharpy felt the most satisfaction he’d ever felt during that prank, when he held his glue gun aloft and collected the centipedes.

 

It’s time for the NHL draft before he knows it, and he’s drafted 95th overall, in the third round, by the Philadelphia Flyers. He can’t believe it’s actually happening. This is it. The _NHL._

And then he’s going to go to the University of Vermont and Donna and his dad are barely talking anymore.

He doesn't know what really happened, but they started fighting more and more and while he was busy playing hockey, they either weren't talking or they were shouting at each other.

Kaner was upset by it and threw himself into hockey even more than before, and that was saying something.

After Sharpy is accepted into university Kaner doesn't speak to him for two weeks. Sharpy is bothered by it, but’s he got college and moving to prepare for so he doesn't have the most time to worry about it even if it makes him feel guilty.

His dad and Donna barely talk anymore and he’s going to leave Kaner alone in that house. He’s going to leave him. He feels guilty for not paying enough attention to Kaner these past two weeks so he goes up to Kaner’s room and knocks on his door, “Kaner? Peeks?”

The door opens and Kaner is standing there, all awkward gangly thirteen year old. He’s also glaring at him. “What, Sharpy?” Is all he says.

“Peeks…” Sharpy sighs, staring at him. Kaner looks back as blankly as he can, not faltering, “I’m going to miss you, Peeks.”

Kaner face crumbles a little and Sharpy steps forward and wraps his arms around him tightly.

They stay like that for a little while before they break apart and Kaner says, “Uh, kick some ass in Vermont, Sharpy.”

Sharpy grins, “Of course I will. Now, act appropriately while I’m gone. Mess with your teammates heads and keep up the pranking tradition.”

Kaner smiles for real at him and Sharpy continues, “Be careful around girls, they’ll eat you alive Peeks.”

Kaner snorts, “Well, you’d know wouldn't you.” And then he waggles his eyebrows horrifyingly.

Sharpy decides to ignore what he perceives as a dig at his many girlfriends over the years. “And always, always remember that you’re not me Peeks, you can’t pull off a glue mega monster epic sauce escape, so don’t go trying. Some pranks are only for the master’s, kiddo.”

Kaner rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I'll set new standards in no time.”

Sharpy says goodbye and it’s harder than he expects it to be. He never expected it to be easy, but a large part of him doesn't want to leave Kaner. He wants to take him with him. Realistically, he knows that’s ridiculous so he squashes it down and gives Kaner a manly pat on the shoulder and leaves the house with his dad and they head off to the airport.

Sharpy resists the stupid impulse to turn back to look at the house and see if Kaner’s watching him leave.

He is.

 

College turns out to be a lot of fun. The parties are wild, the hockey is great and the girls are hot and on a whole different level than the girls he’d known back in secondary school. It’s great and he gets wasted and he plays hockey and he fucks a girl named Jamie up against the wall and she has a thing for calling him daddy.

He also goes to his classes and hangs out with his friends, unrelated to drunken party nights. His days pass in a blur of lessons, hockey, friends and girls that he’s almost surprised when he gets a call from his dad one day while he’s studying for his sociology class.

“Hey dad, what’s up?”

“Patrick.” He didn't sound good. He sounded wretched and weary, very tired. Sharpy sat up straighter in his chair, “Dad, what is it? What’s wrong?”

He heard his dad sigh through the phone. “Well, son, Donna and I have decided to get a divorce.”

Sharpy felt something in his stomach drop suddenly. “Oh….why?”

He heard his father sigh again through the phone, “I…. we've been having problems for a while now, as you probably know, Patrick. We've.... been fighting a lot and well, we decided that this was the best option. Donna….she’s going back to Buffalo. With Kaner.”

“Oh,” was all he said. That was….he wasn't sure what that was. Kaner would be gone when he went back home. Kaner wouldn't come back to that house for the holidays. Sharpy was a little blown by the thought that he wouldn't even see Kaner again at Christmas. Was he even his little brother anymore?

“Pat, I know how hard this must be for you. I know how much you love Kaner. But, well, you can still contact him, I uh, will get their new phone number for you.”

“Oh…..thanks.” Sharpy wasn't sure what to even say, he felt...blank.

“Son, I’m sorry about how this worked out.”

Sharpy cleared his throat, “No, I uh, understand dad, it's fine.”

His dad let out another sigh, “No, no it really isn't, but thanks for saying that Pat.”

After that he said his goodbyes and that was it.

Sharpy still felt a little shocked, and more than a little shaken. Wait, Kaner’s still there, right? I should call him, I have to talk to him, he thought. Tell him....something.

Sharpy, feeling a little stupid, called back the number that he had just been talking to his dad through, letting the phone ring three times before Donna’s voice said, “Hello?”

Sharpy cleared his throat, “Hey, Donna. Is Kaner there?”

“Oh, Sharpy,” she said suddenly. He had always been Sharpy to Donna. He supposed that was because she already had a Patrick.

“Yes he’s in his room. I’ll. I'll go get him.”

It wasn't long until Kaner’s voice came over the speakers, crackling and weak but undoubtedly him. “Sharpy?”

“Hey, kiddo, how are you holding up?”

“Uh, you know,” Kaner muttered.

“No, I don’t know, buddy, that’s why I asked you.”

Kaner made a brief choking sound before saying, “I like Buffalo,” in a small voice.

“I know,” Sharpy responded, he waited for Kaner to say more.

“I just…um, I got used to it here. I like….your dad and stuff.”

Sharpy chuckled, “And you like me, of course, nothing to be ashamed of Peeks. In fact, it shows that you have great taste and an eye for beautiful things.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled.

“You know, I’ll still call you, bud.”

He could practically hear Kaner smiling over the phone, “Yeah?”

Sharpy let an exaggerated pause happen before saying, “Of course.”

 

Life went on. Hockey was stressful, and it was hard, but it was as rewarding as it had ever been.

Sharpy cut back on excessive drinking and focused more on his school, hockey and having some pretty great sex. He was also pretty great at sex if he did say so himself. He had built up a reputation as the guy who gave girls great orgasms and pranked everyone. Sharpy was definitely pleased by this reputation.

He didn't talk to Kaner much but he did check in with him from time to time. Kaner had always loved Buffalo so Sharpy knew he was happy being there again. He got to see his father and grandparents more often which made him talk happily on the phone describing his day with Sharpy for hours. He also had become good friends with some of the kids on his team. Sharpy was happy for him, it’s not like he wanted Kaner to fall apart without him or anything. This was good.

 

It’s finally time for his NHL debut and he can barely breathe. This is it, this is everything he’s wanted for so long. He's doing this.

Playing with the Flyers is unbelievable, even if he doesn't get the chance to stay with them for long before he’s sent back down.

He gets a call from his dad, sounding choked up that he’s made it to the NHL, followed by a call from his mom who he’s pretty sure is crying and then a call from Chris saying, “Congrats bro,” and finally a call from Kaner, who, when he answers the phone lets out an embarrassingly loud whooping noise that has Sharpy grinning from ear to ear.

 

Philly is a nice city. Sure it’s sports fans are a little on the wild side but it’s better to be enthusiastic about something than apathetic right? Sharpy gets into the groove of the city and makes a couple good friends on the Phantoms while he’s there, waiting in anticipation after each time he gets called up, waiting for his NHL games.

Then there’s a fucking lockout. It’s awful and Sharpy can’t really believe it, spends a lot of is time bad mouthing the NHL with his friends during that season with the Phantoms. They have a great season though and a lot of his anger melts away with all the winning that’s being tossed around by the Phantoms and in the end Sharpy considers it a damn good year.

The lockout finally ends though, and Sharpy is ready, more than ready, to play in the NHL again.

Sharpy starts the 2005-06 season playing for the Philadelphia Flyers. Before long a couple rumors crop up and not long after that he ends up being traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in early December. He takes it as it comes. Chicago isn't exactly known for having a great team or being a hockeytown anymore but Sharpy soon learns that the guys on the Hawks are pretty cool, plus Chicago is actually a pretty great city.

He doesn't really talk to Kaner much anymore, them both being so busy, but he looks up his stats every now and then and will follow his progress online. He’s tearing it up wherever he goes, to Sharpy’s complete lack of surprise. Of course he’s dominating, he’s Kaner. Sharpy feels proud and happy even though he's not sure it has anthing to do with him really.

 

People know about his connection to Kaner, so some reporter asks him one time, “You know Patrick Kane from when he was in Thunder Bay, correct?”

Sharpy just grins and says, “Sure. He was like a little brother to me.”

He gets asked whether or not he’d like to play with Kaner and how he’d think he would blend in with the new Hawks and Sharpy tells them the honest truth: You can’t get much better than Kaner.

It’s not till the 2007 draft though, that Sharpy really realizes that playing with Kaner on the Hawks is a concrete possibility. But Patrick Kane, sitting there between his mom and dad goes first overall to the Chicago Blackhawks and Sharpy feels a sudden rush of pride, hot through his stomach.

He’s going to play NHL hockey with Kaner. Sharpy grins, the things they’ll get up to will make the history books.

 

Sharpy gets a call from Donna, asking him to look after Kaner while he’s in Chicago. Sharpy agrees, after all, he liked looking after Kaner when they were younger; it’s not a bad job to have.

 

Sharpy sees Kaner for the first time again at training camp. On first sight he feels a rush of satisfaction that he can’t really explain and he gives an exaggerated smile and says, “Why hello there, Peeks.”

Kaner looks up at him and smiles almost shyly, looking down at the ground at the ‘Peeks” Sharpy threw it there.

“Hey, Sharpy…”

Sharpy grins again, fully real this time, and goes up to hug him. He’s older. Sharpy obviously knew that, he watched the draft and followed Kaner’s progress on the internet, but it’s entirely different actually seeing it in person.

One of the most surprising things about him is how little he still looks. Sharpy tells him this right before pulling him into a big hug. Kaner makes an angry sounding noise at that but hugs back just as fiercely.

Not too old for hugs then. Good, Sharpy thought.

 

The Hawks got their new kids along with Kaner. They got Jonathan Toews the year before who is Sharpy’s absolute favorite to mess with. It’s just so _easy_.

He messes with Kaner too, of course. He likes messing with them both at the same time, and the rest of the guys get a kick out of it too. Burish helps of course. He often has the best ideas as much as it pains Sharpy to admit.

The guys love it though. Well, not Tazer and Kaner, but well, that’s to be expected. Sharpy’s pretty sure Kaner likes it anyway though; he just says he doesn't to save face. Kaner has always loved having Sharpy’s attention and he soon figures out that that hasn't changed all that much. Or like, at all.

Sharpy finds himself irrationally pleased by this.

“Yo, Peeks!” He shouts down the hall.

Kaner turns back around and says, “What is it now, Sharpy?” He’s not fooling anyone, he’s smiling happily.

“Come out with me and boys tonight, we’re going to the steakhouse.”

Kaner nodded at that and said, “Awesome. I’ll be there.”

 

Sharpy has to change the way he looks at Kaner a little. Kaner is still the same good kid, but he also drinks what is probably considered too much and has absolutely terrible game with the ladies.

Sharpy considers it his duty to properly help Kaner get laid. Sure, it’s a little weird, but the kid’s an adult now, and Sharpy knows his stuff and it’s pretty apparent that Kaner doesn't.

“Her,” Sharpy says, pointing at a hot brunette standing up by the bar.

“Her?” Kaner practically squawks.

“If you charm her, she’ll definitely fuck you.”

“Uh….”

“Go on, do as I have taught you,” Sharpy instructed, watching Kaner awkwardly walk up to the bar and strike up a conversation with the woman.

 

“Ooh little man Kaner is going to get some!” Seabs voice breaks through Sharpy’s conversation with Bur and he turns to look back up at the bar, to see his successful protégée at work. 

It is working. She’s smiling and laughing, and laughing with, not at, Kaner. Important distinction, sometimes hard to tell the difference at first. Plus she’s touching him on the arm and fiddling with her hair a little. All good signs.

Sharpy doesn't really feel satisfied like he thought he would. Sure, it’s good that he’s helping Peeks but really, he doesn't know anything about that woman. She could hurt Kaner for all he knows. Plus, she’s not really that hot. Sharpy’s good enough that he could hook up Kaner with someone hotter.

Bur gives him a look as Sharpy gets up and strides towards Kaner, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and saying, “Hey little man, you shouldn't be so close to the bar for this long.”

Kaner stares at him with a mixture of shock, confusion and betrayal.

The woman takes in Sharpy, raises an eyebrow and says, “Why hello there.”

Kaner scowls and Sharpy gives her an apologetic nod saying, "Got to take him back to the big boys table, we have decided to allow him to sit there," before ushering him back to the table.

“What the hell was that, Sharpy?” Kaner practically yells once he sits back down at the table, “ _You_ told me to go over there and talk to her! And it was actually working! She was into me!”

Sharpy just nods his head and says, “Trust the older and wiser Peeks; I know what’s good for you.”

Kaner just opens his mouth in silent rage before getting distracted by potato peels.

Bur just watches Sharpy through the whole meal. Sharpy gives him a cheesy smile and a wink. Bur just shakes his head and goes back to his food.

Whatever that meant, Sharpy doesn't really care. He’ll set up Kaner with someone who is a better fit next time.

 

It feels different to be on the Hawks when the season starts up again. It feels more energized, hopeful; it feels like they’re going places. Sharpy gets an ‘A’ and is torn between being extremely flattered and cackling in delight at his new badge of power.

Kaner just rolls his eyes and says, “What idiot gave Sharpy a position of power.”

Sharpy had managed to refrain from cackling right then, but it had been difficult.

 

It’s not until they’re a couple months into the season and Kaner is setting everything on fire and drawing attention from everyone in the hockey world that Sharpy tries hooking him up again.

He’s kind of confused as to why he even has to with Kaner’s recent playing and fame. But then again, Kaner still has absolutely no game. It’s a little hilarious to watch. actually.

But he takes pity on him and butters up a redhead named Christie who he thinks would hit it off with Kaner before nudging him in her direction. Kaner still looks at him suspiciously because of last time, but his desire to get laid out-ways his suspiciousness so he goes up to Christie and says something that Sharpy is pretty sure is cheesy  and mind-numbingly stupid. She’s not leaving though, so Sharpy considers it a success.

Sharpy feels the same old annoyance rise up as he watches them flirt, he tries to push it down and ignore it but it's just as strong as last time. Really, he likes watching Kaner fail to pick up, not successfully pick up, no matter what he says.

It’s hard though, Kaner has the kind of laugh that’s hard to ignore. The kind of laugh that you have to search out the face it’s coming from.

Sharpy sighs and downs a shot, deciding that he hasn't got laid in far too long. It’s not like he has any trouble picking up, but he’s been….busy? He doesn't know. He has hockey and hanging out with Kaner and the boys. He’s spent way too much time trying to get Kaner to go to to Six Flags with him instead of getting laid, he figures. That explains the annoyance.

He glances around and sees a girl with wild blond curls and he downs another shot and approaches her.

He doesn't remember her name and he’s pretty sure she doesn't know his, but he lays it on thick and he can tell she wants the same thing that he does. He’s about to offer to go back to his place when he feels someone watching him.

He looks up and sees Kaner, paused in his conversation with Christie, just watching him with an indescribable look on his face.

Sharpy feels the sudden, almost angry impulse to just go right outside in the alley and fuck someone then and there. He's a little shocked by it.

He says as much to the woman and her eyes darken noticeably. She grabs him by the arm and drags him out the back door. Sharpy doesn't turn around to see if Kaner is still watching.

Sharpy fucks her up against the filthy wall and finds out that she’s loud. And that she likes to bite. Sharpy thrusts into her, hard, and grips her curls tightly with one hand, fingering her clit with the other.

She’s going a little crazy, moaning and gasping, twitching against the wall as she comes.

Sharpy thrusts a few more times into her, not even sure why he’s angry, when an image of Kaner watching him flirt pops into his mind and he comes suddenly and unexpectedly.

He pulls out, shaky and confused and the woman says, “Well, that was fun! See you around!” And she gives him a big smile and a wave and Sharpy thinks he remembered that her name is Jane.

 

Sharpy goes back inside through the back door and is suddenly hit with bright lights and loud noises. He squints briefly before he sees Bur and goes up to him, seeing the train wreck of Bur trying to successfully flirt. The lady is still standing in front of him, listening to what’s he’s saying to Sharpy’s faint amusement.

Sharpy can tell Bur thinks it’s working but Sharpy feels something’s off, and, in the end, she turned out to be a Psychology grad-student who was monitoring people’s behaviors. Bur looked crossed between embarrassed, amused and crestfallen. Sharpy just laughed for a good fifteen minutes straight.

“Hey where’s Kaner?” Sharp asked suddenly when he realized that he couldn't spot Kaner where he’d been standing before Sharpy left. Sharpy felt vaguely nauseous at the implication that the thought of Kaner hooking up was unappealing to him beyond just Kaner hooking up. He squashed that thought down fast.

Bur gave him a weird look. “He said he was going home? I thought he would have told you.”

“He went home. Kaner left the club? Why?”

Bur kept looking at him, “I don’t know man; he said he wasn't feeling well.”

“Oh. Right."

 

Sharpy didn't see Kaner till he was in the locker room for the next day’s optional skate. Kaner was standing by his stall and looked as healthy as ever.

“Hey, Peeks, you okay?” Sharpy asked, lightly tapping him on the ass with his stick.

Kane jumped lightly before turning to meet Sharpy's eyes, “What, why?”

Sharpy held up his hands in mock surrender, “Whoa calm down there tiger. Bur said you weren't feeling well last night.”

Kaner’s face cleared and he said, “Oh, yeah. I’m fine now.”

Sharpy gave him a stern look and said, “Good kiddo, can’t have you going and getting sick. The team needs you.”

Kaner muttered something and turned back to his stall.

Then Toews walked in with crazy eyes and everyone stopped to listen to him talk, mostly out of fear he’d snap and have a breakdown about how everyone hated him and no one listened if they didn't. Ah, Tazer. He was definitely Sharpy’s favorite to prank. And third favorite overall, he should consider that an honor. Sharpy bets he wouldn't. Rookies.

 

Sharpy invited some of the guys back to his apartment for an early dinner after practice. He mostly did this because there were some great take out places near his complex and, of course, team bonding was important.

He got Bur, Duncs, Seabs, Soupy, Ladd, Johnny and Kaner to come over. They got Chinese and ate most of it lying around on Sharpy’s floor like barbarians. Sharpy was fine with it, he had a maid after all.

About halfway through Ladd spoke up with a grin, “Hey Sharpy, you got lucky last night didn't you?”

Sharpy felt something strange and foreign rush through him, almost like panic when he saw Kaner still and look up at him intently before shaking it off and saying, “I’m the Sharpshooter Laddy, I _always_ get lucky.”

Ladd snorted and Bur rolled his eyes but Kaner kept staring at him for a moment before mumbling something about how Sharpy never gets lucky and going back to his rice.

Sharpy felt weirdly relieved after that.

 

Sharpy got a call from his dad not long after that, asking him how he was doing in Chicago and if he’d met anyone special. Sharpy had an odd moment where his thoughts flew to the lady with the curly blonde hair and blue eyes before shaking himself out of it and laughing a “No, the single life has been fun for me.” It wasn't necessarily true though, deep down he wanted to settle down.

His dad ended up asking him about Kaner and how he was doing. Sharpy, fighting a guilty shadow hanging over him that he was confused as to why it was there in the first place, answered, “Ah well dad, you can follow him as easily as anyone. He’s lighting up Chicago.”

He heard his father let out an exasperated sigh before saying, “I know that Patrick, of course I follow his career. I’m asking how _is he?_ Does he have anyone special? Is he happy there?”

Sharpy knew one of the hardest aspects of the divorce for his dad was separating from Kaner. They stayed in contact somewhat, but they went from living together to never seeing one another and occasionally talking on the phone. Plus, he knew how awkward his dad felt about Kaner and where he stood with him. He did, after all, already have a dad.

“Of course he’s happy, he’s in the NHL, playing for the Chicago Blackhawks and he’s got Patrick Sharp on his team.”

His dad laughed and said, “Well good, make sure to look out for him.”

Sharpy felt that same stab of guilt out of nowhere and he swallowed heavily and said, “I always do.” Even if it wasn't technically true. He didn't see Kaner for years even if he talked to him. He liked to think that if anything was bothering him enough he would have talked to him about it, the bulling over size incident notwithstanding.

 

Sharpy got a call from Kaner only a couple hours later asking if he could crash at his apartment while he looked for his own place. He didn't want to impose on Stan anymore.

Sharpy felt dread curl up in his stomach before he pushed it firmly aside and said, “Sure thing, Peeks. When will you be coming over?”

“Uh, is today okay?”

Sharpy was a little taken aback, “Wow you’re really hightailing out of there Kaner. Everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine. So can I?”

“Sure.”

 

In retrospect, this was probably not a smart move on Sharpy’s part. Kaner moved in and so did all his stuff, loudly, and with a moving company.

Sharpy stared, “…they work on short notice.”

One of the movers, Bill, said, “He hired us a week ago.”

Sharpy looked closely at Kaner who was staring at his feet and blushing a little bit before raising his head and saying, “Well, I, uh, assumed you’d be cool with it,” he finished with a shrug.

“…I am, but, you could have just asked a week ago, Kaner.”

Kaner, still bright red just shrugged and muttered something again.

Sharpy just sighed and didn't try to stomp down on the fondness rising in his chest.

 

It’s Christmas before they know it and Sharpy goes out Christmas tree shopping with Kaner, who insists that they get a real tree. They eventually manage to get one, after some haggling and general ridiculousness. They go out and buy Christmas decorations and put garlands all around the apartment along with the little toy Santa's and Sharpy feels something warm and fond rise in his chest as he watches Kaner attempt to put the angel on top of the tree without stepping up on the stool (he can’t reach, it doesn't work). And he figures, hey, I could just do this, and play hockey, forever. It’s a thought that surprises him even if it’s not actually that startling. He’s always liked Kaner, and well, he’s still sort of his little brother, even though the thought makes something go cold in his stomach, and, aren't you supposed to love your brothers? And spend all your time with them….and live with them for the rest of your life….okay; Sharpy gets the point there. This might be slightly different.

 Then it’s Sharpy’s birthday before he can blink and he’s turning twenty seven and he’s out celebrating with the team at their favorite steakhouse, two days after Christmas.

They sing a terrible rendition of Happy Birthday that has Sharpy laughing hysterically by the end of it. Bur throws his napkin at his face.

“I am an old man now,” Sharpy proclaims, “Which means you all must do everything I say.”

Kaner scoffs, “You’re not that old.”

Sharpy raises an eyebrow, “I wouldn't expect you to be the one to be comforting me about my old age, Peeks.”

He scowls a little and says, “It’s not like that. You’re just not that old. I mean like, you’re seven years older than me, that’s not that much.”

Sharpy feels a little out of his depth and says slowly, “Seven years is quite a bit, Kaner.”

Kaner flat out _glares_ at him for a minute before huffing out a, “Fine.” Before turning back to his meal and viciously stabbing his steak with his fork.

Sharpy just stares at him for a moment, feeling hopelessly thrown and like he just experienced something important, but something that he didn't quite understand.

The rest of the table has gotten quiet after Kaner’s little fit but Bur loudly breaks the silence and starts arguing with Seabs about something related to the Smurfs. Sharpy doesn't really know what because he’s not paying attention. He’s watching Kaner. Who is still viciously stabbing at his food with his utensils like they personally offended him by existing.

“Hey,” Sharpy says quietly, nudging Kaner in the arm, “You’re right, twenty seven isn't that old.” He has no idea what’s going on here.

Kaner looks up at him and just watches him for a second before his face falls a little and he says, “Uh, yeah.” And then he goes back to cutting his food, a bit more gently this time.

Sharpy still feels a little lost, but figures that he helped ease the tension somewhat and joins in on the Smurf debate.

 

They go out to a club after, the boys saying that he should pick up on his birthday. Sharpy definitely agrees to an extent, but he’s mostly still distracted by the curiously quiet Kaner who hasn't been joining in the conversation or seem to be particularly enjoying himself.

Sharpy gets distracted though by a really hot blonde who has the same sense of humor as him. The more he flirts with her the quieter Kaner gets, but Sharpy’s not going there right now.

She’s awesome and has awesome tits and her name is Maggie and she’s an archaeologist who turns out to not be interested in Sharpy boning her because she’s gay, she was just really pleased to meet someone with her exact sense of humor. Apparently her girlfriend gets bothered by it sometimes. They exchange numbers though, because Sharpy could see them becoming friends, the potential pranks they could pull would be glorious, but he doesn't find himself at all disappointed that sex won’t be happening tonight.

 Maggie heads back home; her partner is a FBI agent who’s just getting back from Florida. Sharpy senses an interesting story there.

He glanced around the club and found Bur and Seabs sitting at a small table, continuing their Smurf discussion that had quickly grown into a heated argument, “Hey guys, where’s Kaner?”

Seabs stopped yelling to blink slowly and glance around, “Um, I don’t know. He’s been quiet tonight.”

Bur looked at Sharpy for a moment, his face blank, before saying, “I think he went outside,” and pointed towards a door on the other side of the room.

Sharpy glanced at the door and then back to Bur, “Right. Thank you.”

 

Sharpy exited the club and glances around the alleyway, not seeing anything for the first few minutes before he hears breathy moaning.

The thing is, Sharpy’s not stupid. He could see what was happening with Kaner. He could see what was happening with _himself_ but he’s not going to acknowledge it. He was never going to acknowledge. _This isn't something he was prepared to deal with. This was fucked up._ And Sharpy was quite a few things but he never considered himself particularly _bad_ before. Or perverted in the places where it mattered that you weren't.

Just, no. He wasn't going there. He had made an almost subconscious decision a while ago to not _go there._

But Kaner, Kaner was down on his knees in a dark alleyway with _someone else’s_ cock shoved down his throat.

Sharpy couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Everything in him was telling him to leave, to get out of there, but his feet wouldn't let him.

He felt a mix of deep shame, anger and arousal swirl in his gut, watching Kaner on his knees. In front of some random man, who didn't know what that meant, or how much he had in his hands at that moment.

The nameless man, face still in the darkness, groaned suddenly, loudly, and gripped Kaner’s hair roughly, coming down his throat.

He pulled out, petting Kaner’s hair a little while Kaner slowly opened his eyes, looking glazed and unfocused and Sharpy, now fully hard in his briefs, and on the verge of doing something very, very stupid loudly said, “Kaner.”

Kaner froze, his eyes snapping open in horror as he turned, still on his knees to see Sharpy standing there; staring at him with god only knows what expression on his face. 

The other man, Sharpy now saw was a young guy, with an athletic build and he said, “Wait, who’s that? You want in? Because you’re really hot, man. And this guy really likes deep throating; he’s great at it too.”

Kaner winced a little and Sharpy just said, “Come on, Peeks, let’s go home.”

Kaner looked up at him, a little bit relieved before getting shakily to his feet and walking down the alleyway towards Sharpy.

The other guy said loudly, “Wait, you guys know each other? Wait, are you leaving? I mean, if he’s your boyfriend I’m sorry man he didn't say anything...”

Kaner rolled his eyes, seemingly getting past the shock stage, “Shut up man,” he said, and _Jesus_. His voice was completely wrecked. Sharpy swallowed heavily. Anyone with ears would be able to put together what he’d been doing. Or maybe just perverted people like me, Sharpy reasoned.

Sharpy led Kaner through the club, a hand resting lightly on his back as he steered him through all the people. They left through the front doors and walked silently to Sharpy’s car, Sharpy figuring screw it and not really giving a damn if the guys had enough seats to drive back to their homes. They could call a cab for Christ’s sake.

The ride back was silent. Kaner was mostly staring straight ahead of them, Sharpy not really sure what to say.

When they got back to their apartment, Sharpy said, “You want a drink?”

Kaner stared at him for a moment before saying, “Hell yeah.”

They put on the TV and started watching some really shitty Hallmark movie while drinking beer and taking shots and an irresponsible rate.

They got more and more progressively drunk as the lady in the movie searched for her true family. By the time she found her father Kaner burst into tears, not just tears either, but big heaving, gasping sobs, sniveling and all.

Sharpy scooted down along the couch and pulled Kaner to him, resting his head against his shoulder, rubbing his arms and muttering reassurances even though he had no idea what was happening and his vision was kind of blurring and he felt a little dizzy. He definitely drank too much vodka.

“Sharpy?” Kaner muttered into his shoulder.

“Yeah, lil Peekaboo?” Sharpy slurred.

Kaner flailed a little and attempted to drunkenly punch him in the face before grabbing him awkwardly by the nape of his neck and kind of smashing their faces together.

Sharpy blinked for a second before Kaner pulled back and looked a little embarrassed (but probably not as much as he should have been) and disappointed at how his attempted kiss had gone. Sharpy had mostly just frozen in surprise to Kaner trying to _kiss him_. And failing. Although the last part wasn't that surprising, to be honest. And no, _that was not endearing. At all._

Sharpy realized that he had enjoyed that awkward mashing of Kaner’s lips on his own and so he realized right then and there that he was well and truly fucked. Well screw it, he thought dangerously and pulled Kaner close to him, kissing him hard.

Kaner let out a noise of surprise before opening his mouth and moaning loudly, pulling Sharpy down on top of him so that they were both lying, spread out along the couch.

Kaner was Kaner and he tasted like beer and stale chips, plus maybe cornflakes, though Sharpy wasn't sure why, and he was twisting and turning underneath him, running his hands all over Sharpy’s back.

“Sharpy,” he gasped out, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it up and over Sharpy’s head. Sharpy got him to wiggle out of his own shirt too and they went back to kissing. Wet, sloppy, gross, and entirely perfect kissing.

Sharpy bit down hard on Kaner’s lip and rolled their hips together and he let out a noise that Sharpy would swear was a whimper. Sharpy shuddered against him, “Yeah, let it out, Peeks,” as Kaner moaned again. Kaner started moving and fiddling with his fly and suddenly it hit Sharpy; Kaner had done this before with someone. With some guy, maybe with the guy in the alley, he had definitely blown him. He had done it and Sharpy hadn't. He had done it without Sharpy.

Instead of jealously he felt a growing sort fondness as he just stared down at Kaner’s flushed and panting face. He was really needy. He wanted Sharpy, not some other guy. He always wanted Sharpy. He loved him. And Sharpy loved him back.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit was all that went through Sharpy’s head after that. It wasn't that he loved him; he knew he loved him; he had loved him for years. It was that he was fully prepared, shirt off and fly unbuttoned, to _fuck Kaner._ His little brother.Shit.

Sharpy batted Kaner’s hands away and quickly sat up. Kaner, still mostly confused and shit, _drunk,_ looked up at Sharpy blankly and said, “You want me to blow you? Cause I’m up for that, you can even come on my face if you want…”

“Kaner. Shut. Up.” Sharpy said stiffly pressing his hand down on his dick. Shit.

“I’m going to go to bed,” he said suddenly, knowing now that if he didn't get up and leave he wouldn't at all, and not looking at Kaner he said, “This shouldn't have happened. I’m sorry.”

Sharpy could feel Kaner’s body language change behind him, everything heavy in the the sudden silence where Kaner’s heavy breathing used to be. But Sharpy walked, tried not to run, back to his room and closed the door, trying to resist sliding down it like a melodramatic movie character.

In the end though, he just staggered to his bed, collapsed down on it, and rubbed one out. All he could think about was blonde curls and Kaner down on his knees looking up at him and saying, “You can come on my face if you want…” and then coming harder than he ever had jerking off before and hating himself the whole damn time.

 

The morning came way too soon. He could hear actual birds chirping like what on Earth this was the middle of the city.

His head was practically splitting and his mouth tasted like some form of particularly mangled road kill when he forced himself to get up on his feet and go to the bathroom.

After showering and taking some aspirin for his hangover was when everything really hit him.

Sharpy spit out his toothpaste and swore at himself in the mirror. You fucked this up; you fucked up the most important relationship in your life. Fuck. Fix it.

He didn't know how, but he reckoned that he better try. If Kaner even wanted to talk to him again after this. Sharpy felt something cold and hard fall in his gut at the thought that Kaner might never want to talk to him again (well tough luck, kid, the Hawks aren't sending either of us anywhere). What if Kaner was scared? Did Sharpy take advantage of him? Shit, he can remembered playing pond hockey with him when he was nine. He’s seven years younger than you, he thought suddenly and he kind of felt like vomiting but didn't think it had anything to do with his hangover.

Sharpy suddenly felt a surge of anger. He didn't fuck this up, he could fix this. How though? Well, he thought; I would punch anyone in the face who hurt Kaner. He glanced at his fist thoughtfully, that wasn't really looking like an option at the moment.

Sharpy paced in his room for a minute before forcing himself to open his door and walk into the kitchen.

No one was there.

Well, that was anticlimactic, Sharpy thought, and he went about making breakfast.

He had just finished his first batch of pancakes when Kaner’s door opened and he came stumbling out, looking at him blearily and muttering, “Morning,” before staggering off to the bathroom.

 In about ten minutes he emerged, his hair wet and a much more alert look in his eyes.

He sat down at the table with Sharpy and they ate breakfast in relative silence before Kaner said, “I’m going to go to the rink early.”

“Okay,” was all Sharpy said in response so he wasn't exactly prepared for Kaner to fling himself at him suddenly and kiss the breath right out of him.

It was a good kiss. It tasted more like syrup and toothpaste than alcohol and stale food even it was accompanied by faint hangover headaches and Kaner’s hands clutching too hard at Sharpy.

Which honestly, was a flat out lie when it came down to it. There wasn't a too hard, with this. Sharpy just wished he thought there was.

Kaner pulled back to breathe but kept his hands wrapped around Sharpy's neck, standing on his tip toes and staring right at him, looking flushed and vaguely panicked but really, really sure.

“You don’t get to run away,” was all he said. “Not again, man.”

Sharpy closed his eyes for a minute and rested his forehead against Kaner’s and breathed out deeply. He was so undoubtedly fucked here.

He was Kaner. Donna’s little kid, fantastic at hockey and Sharpy’s little brother who always came first when it really came down to it.

But he wasn't just that, he was also Patrick Kane, a hockey player for the Chicago Blackhawks who likes to get smashed and dance terribly to bad music and deep throat guys and fly across the atmosphere like a fucking comet or something equally ridiculous.

“Come on, try this with me,” Kaner said suddenly, determinedly, and Sharpy kept his eyes closed for a few seconds more and just thought. He had always talked about how Kaner would be willing to do anything he asked. He often failed to mention that it went both ways.

He wanted this. He could do this? Maybe. He opened his eyes and met Kaner’s before giving him his best grin, cheesy and wide and still somehow genuine.

 “Sure thing, Peeks.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, you made it! Have some cookies. :)


End file.
